Mortal Kombat Vs. Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs. Nintendo Universe ''is a crossover fighting game developed and published by Mortal Kombat and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Release for Nintendo Switch only. Gameplay The game should be mixed between two franchises, Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros., with Draconian Games above fighting games, as hit button is changed to beign suspect. Plot In the MK universe, somewhere in MK:A, Raiden and the Forces of Light have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Kombatants Mortal Kombat side Default * Baraka * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * Ermac * Fujin * Goro * Havik * Jade * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kano * Kenshi Takahashi * Kitana * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Liu Kang * Mileena * Nightwolf * Nitara * Noob Saibot * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Sindel * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero Nintendo side Default * Alexandra Roivas * Black Shadow * Captain Falcon * Chrom * Dark Samus * Falco Lombardi * Fox McCloud * Ganondorf * General Scales * Impa * John Raimi * Krystal * Lana * Link * Little Mac * Mario * Midna * Mr. Sandman * Mumkhar * Pious Augustus * Pit * Reyn * Rundas * Samus Aran * Shulk * Takamaru * Volga * Wario * Wolf O'Donnell * Zelda NPC * Ganon Kahn Arenas Mortal Kombat side Default # Bell Tower # Chaosrealm # Ecola State Park # Edenian Bridge # Flesh Pits # Goro's Lair # Grand Palace of Edenia # House of Pekara # Lava Shrine # Lin Kuei Palace # Netherealm # Portal # Raiden's Temple # Reptile's Lair # Sedona, Arizona # Shang Tsung's Throne Room # Sindel's Throne Room # Sky Temple # Soul Chamber # Special Forces HQ # The Bridge # The Cathedral # The Pit # The Roof # The Street # Wu Shi Academy Nintendo side Default # Area 6 # Arena Ferox # Boxing Ring # Brinstar # CloudRunner Fortress # Corneria # Eldin Cave # Faron Woods # Gaur Plains # Hyrule Field # Krazoa Palace # Muramasa Castle # Mushroom Kingdom # Mute City # Phaaze # Phendrana Drifts # Roivas Mansion # Sargasso Space Zone # Skyloft # Skyworld # Temple # Trapper Dimension # Twilight Realm # Valak Mountain # Volks Laboratory # WarioWare, Inc Final Boss # Ganon Kahn's Throne Room Trival * If was created by TheDeadlyRosered from DeviantArt. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:MMO Games Category:MMORPG Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated 18 Games Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Nintendo Games